The Flash Vol 1 121
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Marty Locations: * ** Acme Inc. ** Arco Toys ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Julius Schwartz | Writer2_1 = John Broome | Penciler2_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker2_1 = Murphy Anderson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Secret of the Stolen Blueprint! | Synopsis2 = When Flash and Iris West attend Barry's 10 year college reunion, Barry runs into his old roommate Pete Forester. Catching up on old times, Barry learns that Pete still has not mustered the guts to propose to Doris Hunt, and that he is still a rival for her affections with Bill Lawson. Lawson, Pete explains, is doing everything in his power to show up Forester and cut him out of Mary's life. When meek-and-meager Pete attempts to be the better man by approaching Doris and Bill, Bill makes an attempt to emasculate by showing off his superior athletic prowess. Barry decides to give Pete a helping hand by secretly making Pete show a display of athletic superiority over Bill by intervening as the Flash and moving at super-speed so as nobody can see him. The display ends with Bill being knocked out and Pete winning over Doris. Later the next day while Doris is out shopping, Barry get's a call from Pete who tells him that he suspects foreign spies have stolen his plans for a new hydrogen power generator and asks Berry to help him out. Barry agrees to help and bring along his "friend" the Flash to help solve the case. Meeting with Pete, Barry uses his super-speed to make it appear as though both the Flash and Barry Allen are two different people. moving so fast he appears to be in two places at once. As they puzzle out the mystery, they are interrupted by Bill who has come to check on Pete after hearing of the robbery. When Bill mentions he was helping out some skin-divers on the beech when he heard the news, the Flash makes a quick deduction. Realizing that spies might be operating from a submarine off shore, they could be posing as skin divers. Speeding off to investigate, the Flash finds that his hunch is indeed correct and catches the spies making their get away. Using his super-speed, the Flash washes all the spies to shore, knocking them out in the process. The Flash recovers the blueprints just as Pete, Bill and the police arrive to take them in. After the incident, Pete confides in the Flash, telling him that he is so charged up he could ask Doris to marry him. Deciding to lend Pete another helping hand, the Flash races Pete to Doris' side where he proposes her and much to his surprise, she accepts. Later when the story has made the news, Barry is with Iris as she reads the paper. When Iris learns from Barry how the proposal happened, she leaves Barry wondering when she begins thinking about getting the Flash's aid to get Barry to propose to her. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Foreign spies Other Characters: * Pete Forester * Doris Hunt * Bill Lawson Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}